Database systems are configured to perform a variety of operations on a large number of data records. These data records can be organized using different mechanisms including, for example, dictionary indexing. In order to process a query involving a particular data record, conventional database systems may traverse the entire dictionary until the desired data record is found. This retrieval process can be time consuming, especially as the number of data records in the dictionary grows. Faster mechanisms for storing and retrieving data records in database systems are needed. While some conventional database systems use hash maps to alleviate this problem, information stored in these hash maps that can be memory intensive.